Hair Wars
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Depuis des siècles, tout le monde se paie leurs têtes à cause de leur originalité capillaire ! Aujourd'hui les Décolorés passent à l'attaque ! Et ça va saigner...


**Disclamer:** Ni Bleach ni Tite Kubo ne m'appartiennent !

 **Rating:** K+

 **Warning:** Attention, c'est très con !

 **Toute ressemblance avec des personnages existants ou ayant existé, ou encore toute ressemblance avec une certaine saga inter-galactique ne sont que pure coïncidence...**

 **Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à vous dire: Bonne poilade ! Enfin j'espère :3**

* * *

Les couleurs de cheveux exotiques, ça, Ichigo connaissait. Bah oui, vous avez vraiment cru qu'on pouvait être roux et japonais, et avoir une vie facile ? Oh non… Déjà, être roux ça craint –parole d'auteur, alors en plus dans un endroit où t'es censé avoir les cheveux tout foncés… Mais heureusement, en découvrant l'univers de Shinigamis, Ichigo avait aussi découvert des compagnons d'infortune. Des rouges, des verts, des roses, des bleus, des jaunes, et même de la fourrure, comme autant d'arc-en-ciel sous la monotonie d'un paysage gris. S'il avait d'abord cru à une lubie passagère, ou à une teinture ayant posé un peu trop longtemps, Ichigo s'était finalement rendu compte que, parfois, la vie vous pisse simplement dessus, et vous fait naître avec des cheveux de merde, bien que ça fasse mouiller quelques gamines pré-pubères.

Pourtant, lorsque, une fois par semaine, tous se réunissaient chez les « Décolorés Anonymes » pour parler, la larme à l'œil, des moqueries dont ils étaient la cible, la même question revenait toujours sur le tapis : « Pourquoi nous ? » Et la colère grandissait dans le cœur de ceux qu'on avait cruellement surnommé les Dragibus…

-Il doit bien y avoir un coupable ! hurla Renji en frappant du poing sur la table.

-Peut-être avons-nous été choisis pour remplir une quelconque mission divine !

-T'es vraiment trop con Kira ! Tu remplis déjà une mission divine, tu es SHINIGAMI !

-Oh, Grimmjow, ne sois pas comme ça, tu as déjà fait fuir Komamura la semaine dernière.

-Hé, ici c'est pour ceux qui ont des cheveux, pas des poils ! Y a pas écrit animalerie hein !

-Nelliel a raison, tu devrais être plus tolérant, il était lui aussi malheureux, et c'est un grand pas que de l'admettre publiquement.

-Oui, bah il a qu'à aller à la SPA…

C'était un jeudi comme les autres, la réunion prenait son cours habituel, avec son lot d'engueulades. Ichigo, qui présidait, secoua la tête. Chercher un coupable ne servirait à rien. Le coupable, c'était celui qui avait créé la vie, leur vie, et par conséquent, personne n'était en mesure de… Attendez… Celui qui avait créé leur vie…

-Les gars… Les gars ! Vous vous souvenez, il y a deux semaines, Hitsugaya nous a raconté qu'il avait entendu quelqu'un rire au-dessus de lui, bien qu'il n'y ait personne ?

-Ah oui ! Le pauvre ! Il est où d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi il est pas là ?

-Il est allé chercher son jeton du premier mois au QG.

-Vraiment ? Ouah ! C'est génial ! Il ne me l'avait même pas dit ! Comme je suis contente pour lui !

-C'est très gentil, Rangiku, mais ce n'est pas la question. Je me disais… Et si ce n'était pas une hallucination, mais qu'il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un au-dessus de nous ?

-Ca y est… Tu as perdu la tête… Tu me diras, c'est peut-être pas plus mal vu ta gueule.

-Grimmjow ! Cette fois, tu vas trop loin ! Et toi, Renji, arrête de rire comme un abruti ! Ichigo, continue s'il te plait.

-Merci Nel. Donc, imaginez qu'il y ait quelqu'un là-haut qui nous ait créés justement comme ça pour se foutre de notre gueule.

-Et ce serait qui, ce quelqu'un ?

-Justement ! On doit le découvrir.

-Mais tu débloques ma parole ?! Tu veux qu'on cherche quelqu'un qui n'existe probablement pas, pour vérifier les dires d'un gamin ?

-Le gamin il a un jeton _lui_ au moins…

Grimmjow se leva, renversant sa chaise.

-T'as quelque chose à dire Szayel ? Tu veux peut-être que j'arrange ton cas en arrachant un par un les trucs qui te servent de veuch ?

Szayel abdiqua. En réalité, si Grimmjow n'était pas encore considéré comme « en voie de guérison », c'était essentiellement parce qu'il cassait la gueule de tous ceux qui osaient lui faire la moindre remarque de type capillaire. Ichigo tenta d'apaiser les choses, mais il finit par asséner un atémi au bleu, qui s'écroula K.O.

-Bon, reprit-il, notre mission d'ici à la semaine prochaine sera de découvrir qui est ce mystérieux inconnu qui ricane au-dessus de nos têtes. Malheureusement, Toshiro n'étant pas présent, je ne peux vous donner plus de détails.

-Qui a dit que je n'étais pas là ?

Toutes les têtes, même celle de Grimmjow qui venait de reprendre connaissance, se tournèrent vers l'entrée où se tenait le jeune commandant de la Xe division. Une salve d'applaudissements salua le badge des un mois de non-brimade qu'il portait à la ceinture.

-Bien, bien, nous sommes évidemment contents pour toi Hitsugaya, mais nous avons besoin de toi.

-Je sais je t'ai entendu. Je vais tenter d'être le plus précis possible. Voici ce dont je me souviens…

Quinze jours… Ça faisait maintenant quinze jours que tous cherchaient, sans trouver la moindre piste. La description de Toshiro ne les avait pas vraiment aidés… Il avait entendu un grand rire gras au-dessus de lui, le ciel s'était assombri semblant dessiner les contours d'une main gigantesque. Voilà les deux seuls indices qu'ils possédaient : un rire et une main… On avait connu mieux. Pourtant plus personne ne doutait de ce que le blanc-bec assurait. Tous avaient en effet constaté le même phénomène au cours de la semaine qui avait suivi. Les événements de ce type semblaient même se multiplier !

* * *

Renji commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre, il n'avait fait que ça ces derniers temps : chercher, chercher et encore chercher. Il avait donc profité d'un bref moment d'inattention d'Ichigo pour filer incognito à Karakura. Il voulait juste y passer quelques heures, vous savez, pour s'échapper un peu du monde réel, ou plutôt du monde irréel… Heu, enfin voilà quoi. Cela faisait donc un bon paquet de délicates minutes qu'il était assis dans une librairie quelconque, à lire Naruto, son manga préféré. Ça n'était qu'un manga, mais les protagonistes avaient, eux aussi, des couleurs de cheveux aveuglantes. Il se sentait proche de ces êtres de papier. Il avait fini son tome et allait prendre le suivant lorsqu'un vendeur lui attrapa le bras avec force, un sourire factice collé à ses joues. Renji n'eut pas mal puisqu'il avait emprunté un gigaï, mais il regarda le nouvel arrivant avec agacement. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Bien le bonjour monsieur ! Je vois que vous aimez beaucoup Naruto ! Je peux vous proposer l'offre d'un manga offert pour 10 achetés dans cette collection !

Le rouge repoussa la main du vendeur.

-Euh… Non merci, ça ira hein ? Je vais y aller maintenant…

-Sinon, je peux aussi vous proposer ce manga, ça devrait vous plaire ! L'offre est aussi valable.

Renji n'évita que de justesse le livre que lui balança l'autre et il allait lui régler son compte lorsque la couverture du manga qu'il avait attrapé au vol attira son attention. Oh la la… Ce type dessiné, il le connaissait !

-Combien pour tous les tomes ? demanda-t-il.

* * *

Renji avait réuni tous les membres des Décolorés Anonymes en urgence, bien qu'on ne soit pas jeudi. Son air catastrophé avait gagné les autres et un brouhaha sans nom s'était emparé de la pièce.

-Hé, vous tous, s'il vous plait ! Hé ho ?

Mais personne ne semblait l'écouter.

-Bordel les mecs ! J'crois que j'ai trouvé l'homme qu'on cherche !

Il avait crié, ramenant le silence. Un silence brutal, solennel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ce sac ? demanda finalement Ichigo.

-Justement, j'allais vous en parler. –il tira un à un les livres de son sac-à-dos. Ca risque de vous faire un choc.

Les mangas passèrent de main en main. Le nom de la série : Bleach. L'homme sur la première de couverture du tome 1 : Ichigo Kurosaki.

-C'est quoi ce bordel… souffla Grimmjow.

Ca résumait assez bien l'état général.

Nelliel fut la première à percuter.

-Attends… Tu veux dire qu'on est des personnages de manga ?!

\- A vrai dire je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr. Nous existons bel et bien, et pour avoir lu ces bouquins, nous n'avons quasiment rien accompli de ce qui est écrit. Il y a même un passage où on fait la guerre aux Arrancars !

-Sérieusement ? Mais qui a pu pondre des conneries pareilles ? s'exclama Grimmjow.

-L'auteur. Tite Kubo.

Un nouveau capharnaüm régna dans la pièce, qui s'arrêta dès qu'Ichigo se leva.

-Je ne comprends pas bien tout ce qui ce passe, déclara-t-il, mais je connais quelqu'un qui nous doit des explications.

* * *

Ichigo toqua avec force et détermination à la porte qui se dressait en face de lui et attendit. Le battant s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître Chôjiro Sasakibe, vice-capitaine de la Ie division.

-C'est pour quoi ?

-On veut voir le Boss.

La porte se referma.

Ichigo sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la défoncer, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

-Entrez, dit simplement Sasakibe. Non, pas vous, fit-il en désignant les autres membres. Juste lui.

Le roux jeta un regard rassurant à ses amis et s'engouffra dans le bureau du capitaine de la Ie division, le chef des chefs. OK… Ichigo était nerveux.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Shinigami remplaçant ?

-Il y a quelques questions que j'aimerais vous… euh te poser !

Il tentait de se montrer effronté et courageux, mais un petit regard du Boss le remit à sa place.

-Hum… S'il vous plait…

Yamamoto l'évalua un instant du regard avant d'acquiescer.

-Vas-y.

Le roux déglutit.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi nous sommes les personnages d'un manga nommé Bleah, je veux savoir pourquoi il y est écrit que nous avons fait toutes ces choses absurdes, et je veux savoir qui est ce type qui est sans cesse au-dessus de nous.

Il y eut un long silence au cours duquel le Boss se demanda ce qu'il pouvait, ou ne pouvait pas dire.

-La Soul Society a conclu un contrat avec Tite Kubo il y a de ça de nombreuses années. Dans ce contrat il était stipulé qu'il pouvait utiliser nos noms et notre apparence dans son manga. Il était aussi écrit qu'il avait le droit de modifier certaines caractéristiques physiques. Il se trouve que les modifications qu'il apporte à ses personnages s'appliquent aussi à leurs homologues réels. Tito a simplement écrit une histoire, liant ainsi fiction et monde réel. Et c'est sûrement lui qui apparait quelques fois au-dessus de vos têtes.

Ichigo avait du mal à digérer tout cela, mais il parvint tout de même à formuler une « phrase ».

-P… Pourquoi ?

Genryusai ne répondit pas, mais il fit un signe de tête à son vice-capitaine qui s'approcha d'Ichigo. Il le saisit par le revers de son kimono et le traîna jusqu'à l'entrée, ignorant ses cris et ses coups de pieds et poings rageurs. Le roux n'eut que le temps d'entendre le Boss lui murmurer un faible « Fais ce que tu as à faire » avant de se retrouver à quatre pattes de l'autre côté de la porte, face à ses amis.

Ichigo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux… Puis il s'évanouit.

* * *

-Pourquoi lui avoir révélé tout ça ?

Genryusai Yamamoto releva la tête de ses dossiers et haussa un sourcil en direction de son vice-capitaine

-Gnhh ?

-Kurosaki Ichigo. Pourquoi lui avoir dit ce que vous lui avez dit ? Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il tente quelque chose contre Kubo ?

-Je n'ai pas peur qu'il le fasse, Chôjiro. Je l'espère.

-Mais…

-Mais je crois qu'il est temps que tout cela cesse ! Point. Maintenant, laisse-moi s'il te plait.

Le vice-capitaine s'inclina, s'excusa puis quitta les lieux, laissant le Boss seul avec ses pensées.

Yamamoto soupira, enlevant de son nez ses verres progressifs, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. AAAAAAAAHHH… Il était loin le temps de son idylle avec le beau mangaka. Il avait été faible en acceptant ce stupide marché. Mais que n'aurait-il pas fait pour les beaux yeux de son Tito… Même maintenant il ne pouvait se résoudre à régler lui-même cette histoire… Pourvu qu'Ichigo ne fasse rien de trop stupide…

* * *

Lorsqu'Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut tout de suite la déco de la salle de repos du QG des Décolorés. Au-dessus de lui étaient penchés Renji, Nel, Grimmjow et tous les autres, la mine soucieuse.

-Combien de temps, murmura-t-il la bouche pâteuse, la voix éraillée.

Il avait mal partout, il avait dû rester évanoui des jours ! Voire des semaines !

-Ca va faire une heure et demie.

Oh… Ichigo se redressa, soudain beaucoup plus en forme.

-Les gars… J'ai plein de choses à vous raconter !

Ichigo rapporta dans les moindres détails sa conversation avec le Grand Chef.

S'en suivit une heure d'un silence abasourdi, puis une autre heure de brouhaha.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? s'exclama Kira.

Le roux attendit que tout le monde l'écoute puis, ayant pris un air des plus solennels, il regarda chaque membre dans les yeux, l'un après l'autre, ce qui le fit loucher plus d'une fois…

-Ce que nous allons faire ? Nous battre, bien sûr !

* * *

 _ **Tout d'abord: désolée pour toutes ces conneries ! x'D**_

 _ **Ensuite, merci d'avoir lu !**_

 _ **Vous aimeriez avoir la suite ?**_

 _ **Kiss, Clo'**_


End file.
